User blog:BeoBlade/GE:RD - Chapter 1 - Undertaking
God Eater: Revival Death - Chapter 1: Undertaking. ??: Hey, dont wake him up! You know he always get anger, Logan!! ??: If you do that, I will call Hollie. Logan: Stop that Sebastian, I dont care if you will call your girfriend to tell the Director. Logan: That girl will doom us any day, Tia already got us in a lost last week, I wont let she do it again. Logan went running to Tia's room, he was being chased by Sebastian who didnt wanna Tia involved. Sebastian got him and pushed him but Logan just kicked him and went to Tia's room. When Logan opened the door, Tia was already awake and punched his face with a box glove, Sebastian said "told you", Tia didnt said nothing except a smile on her face, Sebastian and her went to the living room while Logan was still trying to regain consciousness.. So, what's the mission? - Tia said, scratching her head. There isnt any really urgent quest for now, Hollie altough gave Crimson Orochi or Demiurge. Logan appeared, still confused and hurt by Tia's attack. That was rude, Tia. I was just trying to help you. - Logan Help? ME? if you mix those words again, I promisse I will get you dead. - tia angry says, almost getting her God Arc to kill him. Sorry, Sorry. That's what you wanna hear? - Logan. Sebastian: Anyway, where is the boss? Tia: Percyval? Probably hiding himself from us again. ???: HIDING MYSELF?! Percyval was in the roof, hearing their chat, he jumped to behind tia and and he slapped her in the head, he replied "I dont wanna talk to neither of you, I thought that was clear after I built this Unit". Hollie: Percy, stop being so rude! I aint rude, persons here make me rude and that's a huge difference. - Percyval says. Hollie: Damn you! "Can you remove your girlfriend infront of me, Seb?" - Percyval says, with a somewhat a guilty face, Hollie understanded why he is like that, yesterday was the day he lost his best friend and even he dont liking to admit, it was his fault and he couldnt change that. Logan: Can we all calm down for a brief second? Logan: We wont blame each other ok? Hollie even being idiot is not the one who you hould blame Percy! I had choose to save Tia than him, blame me if you want! Percyval: I am not blaming anyone, can we go now? Everyone was silent, Logan went to talk a little with Hollie and later heaccepted the quest, Hollie was seems off and other Operator took her spot, Hollie quickly went to her bed, almost crying by the scene and Sebastian needed to go there. Sebastian said "Guys, go without me, the way things are in here, I will need to take care of hollie and the rest of the Branch", Logan and Tia went off to the street while Percyval gave Sebastian a weird red diamond, Sebastian didnt understand but when he was going to ask Percyval, he had already leave and was with Tia and Logan. Category:Blog posts